degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Thunderstruck/@comment-4127080-20140729000211
Now characters Brandon: He is my favorite male character and my number 3 king. He is caring, intelligent, and is very open minded. He still was there for Emily even after all the thing she has done to him not many people would. He was the first one to take a stand when no one else would he calls out double standrad. He likes to become successful on his own without kissing any rich adult ass. Problem: The episode when he ran for president he was really annoying but he did ended up owning up to him. He kiss Andrea when he knew she was taken. Brenda; She is sweet and caring. She is a queen. She handle the whole Kelly and Dylan relationship very mature. Kelly shouldn't be complaining because if it were me she would be getting another nose job. She is a good listener and helps people with there problems even if she doesn't know them or pull shit on them. Isn't afraid to take a stand Problem: Her jealously bring in the immature side to her and I hate how she slutshame Emily. Dylan: He reminds a lot like Miles, Sean, early Eli. I love his storyline with his family. I love how he still keeps his head up high and handles himself with ot without money. He hates how when people are asshole because of money and even if he is rich he is really down to earth or doesn't think less of people. Problem: He dump Brenda for her best friend and act like he did no wrong. Andrea: I love how she gets ahead of life without needed any help from money. Everything she work for was for herself. She calls people out on their shit. SHe doesn't let jealously get in her way of her friendship with Brandon Problem: Even if she is a good listener at times there are times she doesn't hear other people side of the story. She can be judgemental at time. Donna; She is sweet and kind. I love how she didn't took a side with Kelly and Brenda but didn't make them to become friends like Tristan did with Maya and Zoe which was the best thing to do. She doesn't hold a grudge either. Problem: So far not that much I am finally seeing more of Donna. Steve: He is funny and kind. I love his friendship with Brandon and Kelly. I love how he isn't afraid to stand up for his mom and would do anything for her. I love his storyline with Chuckie and adoption storyline. He still wanted to go out with a girl who he knew had an STD. Problem: He can be an asshole sometimes and using money to get what he want. David: I love his relationship with Kelly and how he gave her the tape of the video yearbook of her mom high for no one else won't see it without even asking for anything and return. They treat each other like real brother and sister. He treats Donna like a queen. Problem: He doesn't seem okay with Donna's choice and he did cheated on her. He ditch Scott a lot for the popular crowd. Kelly: I love her relationship with her mom and David. She always been by her mom side and plays the motherly role in the house before he mom got help. She can be a good friend. Problem: She dated her best friend boyfriend and she thinks that Brenda is overreacting. I mean Brenda dated Dylan for 2 years how can she not be sad. She left Brenda at a club and a beach.